Radar signals have been commonly used by police for some time to determine the speed of motor vehicles. In response to radar speed monitoring and to signal motor vehicle operators when such monitoring is taking place, police radar detectors have likewise been used for almost a coincident period of time. Currently available radar detectors indicate the presence of radar signals, the frequency band of detected signals, the direction from which the radar signals originate and the relative field strength of detected signals. In addition, the radar detectors can also display information about their mode of operation and the number of detected radar signals at any given time. The widely varying operating procedures for using police radar and the proliferation of other signals assigned to the same frequency bands as police radar has led to the need for police radar detectors which give more information than has been provided in the past.
Additionally, vehicle based cameras have become more prevalent to assist a driver in detecting potential hazards while backing-up, changing lanes or otherwise operating the vehicle. Similarly, the use of hand-held devices with considerable processing capabilities has become almost ubiquitous. These additional technologies offer new opportunities for increasing the different types of data that can be shared with a radar detector and for enhancing operation of a radar detector based on that data.